


Not Just Any Plan

by chinesebakery



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 3x20, And I don't blame her, Declarations Of Love, Episode Related, F/M, Fluff, Jemma has no chill, Mild Sexual Content, Plans, Prompt Fic, and a little Sexy, emancipation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:05:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinesebakery/pseuds/chinesebakery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz and Simmons take a break from Daisy-proofing the network. May takes just a little longer to come by. </p><p>Takes place during episode 3x20, "Emancipation".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just Any Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Written in answer to the prompt "Your hair's all messed up, let me fix it."
> 
> Thanks again to Agentcalliope for beta-reading!

"Here," Fitz, says and lightly punches the row of servers in front of him. "That should keep her away for an hour. Or a minute."

It's tedious, frustrating, and ultimately futile to waste so much energy keeping Daisy out of the network when she knows SHIELD's security protocols better than all of them combined, but he still feels compelled to try. There's an element of pride involved –she's better at this than he is, which he finds endlessly irritating– but mostly, he does it out of sheer stubbornness.

"Any plans?" Fitz asks, turning to Jemma.

She tilts her head and grins, her eyes lighting up.

"I'm sure we can think of something, Dr. Fitz," she says, and takes a step closer.

Instantly, his stomach clenches with awareness. She has to know how _that_ sounds, doesn't she? She rarely ever called him 'Dr. Fitz' _before_ , certainly not when they were alone, unless she was trying to jeer him.

She doesn't look like she intends to rib him now.

"What is it?" she asks, her eyes sparkling with interest.

"It's just– it's _different_ when you call me that, now. It sounds…"

She lets the sentence hang in the air between them for a while before she starts throwing suggestions in rapid succession. "...titillating? Sexy? _Kinky?"_

He can't help but chuckle over the immediate jab of self-consciousness that hits him, and when her grin turns predatory, he knows she must be delighted by his mildly shocked expression. It's becoming a motif between them, one they both tremendously enjoy.

How much their life has changed in just a few short weeks.

"All of the above, I guess," he concedes easily, and leans in to meet her mouth.

What he meant to be a soft, sweet kiss instantly heats up when their lips start grazing, teasing and nipping at sensitive skin while they cling harder to each other. Before long, she grabs his hand and puts it on her stomach, underneath her shirt.

"Jemma," he sighs against her lips. "Someone could come in…"

"We better move fast, then," she states brazenly.

Jemma takes a step back to pull up the hem of her shirt, and lowers her bra just enough to uncover her breasts. It's insane and they both know it, but the heavy ventilation keeping the servers cool causes her skin to cover in goosebumps and from there, it only takes a few seconds for him to renounce fighting a losing battle against both Jemma and himself.

***

They end up making love on the dusty cement floor, the machines flashing dots of red and green that reflects in their eyes. It's brief and intense, a moment of madness and comfort and joy in the midst of ominous uncertainty.

When it's over, they share one last bemused kiss before they readjust their clothes, not quite believing they just had sex in the server room, the main battleground in an ongoing pirating war against SHIELD's best computer expert. As much as Jemma likes to bait him, she keeps underestimating his reaction to her provocations, to delectable results.

Within a few minutes, they're both on their feet, inspecting each other.

"Your hair's all messed up," Fitz says, and his eyes are so warm she feels her heart pick up again. "Let me fix it."

She takes advantage of his focus on the task ahead –he's intently combing through the knots with his fingers and flattening the wild locks at the back of her head– to steal a few up close glances as his face, his wonderful face.

It's still her Fitz, the boy she met so many years ago, but it's also _not_. She missed the tipping point somehow, the moment he transformed into the extraordinary man he is today. Perhaps she just wasn't looking close enough. If that's the case, it's one mistake she's not about to repeat.

"What?" he asks when he catches her staring.

"I love you," she says before she can stop herself, because it's as simple as that, really, and there's no point in retaining the words when they must be so plainly written on her face.

One corner of his mouth tilts up and she can tell he's pleased, but thankfully not surprised.

"I love you, too," he replies without a second of hesitation, his voice breaking slightly on the words as it so often does when they're talking about _them_ , pushing past their reservations and baring themselves to each other.

She vows to hear that sound every day.

"My lipstick's all over your face," she informs him, but he doesn't seem overly concerned about that.

She's just finished wiping the smears off the corner of his mouth when May walks in unannounced in her usual vigorous pace, and they both take a brusque step away from each other.  

"I need you to forget about Daisy," May says briskly, holding up a tablet that shows a picture of Ward's sneering face, before she instructs them to steer their efforts toward uncovering Hive's weaknesses.

"Okay," Fitz nods shortly. "Let me just finish here and I'll, uh, join Jemma in the lab in a jiff."

"I'll see you in a few minutes then," Jemma says as she readies to follow May, but as she reaches the hallway, she can't keep herself from adding a pointed _"Dr. Fitz."_

Fortunately, Fitz is oblivious to the smirk that stretches over the senior agent's face.


End file.
